Mer in whitechapel
by bisimcat13
Summary: Zac and Mimmi move to whitechapel with Zac's parents. How will the supernatural town of whitechapel handel some new mer and will Zac and Mimmi keep the secret? Eventual Bethan. Rated T because paroniod. Also I don't own either show. If I did the crosover would exist as well as Bethan.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Mako mermaids. These shows go to there respective owners.**

* * *

 **Zac's POV:**

I can't believe this. I have to leave my friends and Girlfriend Evie in Australia to go live with my cousin in canada. I tried to reason with my parents but I couldn't do a thing. The only good thing was that my recently discovered sister, Mimmi, has decided to go with me to see what the land is like outside of here. Oh and yes I am a merman, she is a mermaid. I had a block on being a merman until I fell into the moon pool. Mimmi grew up a Mermaid in the water in the Northern pod. (Which explains her accent) I'm glad my adopted parents decided to let Mimmi live with us, Probably out of guilt for not telling me sooner. Now I just told Evie and the gang of mermaids. "Zac did you try convincing them to let you stay?" said Serena. Evie was still in shock. "I did Everything I could. they won't listen, but at least Mimmi will still be able to be with me." I say, trying to calm myself down as much as calming them. "When are you going to be leaving?" asks Evie, her voice barely above a whisper. "I will be on the plane in 3 days. We can do more activities together in this amount of time." I answer. she just nods her head. I then pull her into a hug, "It will be Okay Evie, we can do a long distance relationship, Right? Even if not you will always be a friend." I say while rubbing circles into her back. "Plus Zac can still call and text, along with swimming back here a few times." says Serena cheerily. "So let's get bonding!" I say trying to cheer people up. That marks off the days I spend Having fun with my friends. "What's your cousin's name anyway?" asks serena. "Oh his name's Ethan." I reply.

 **Line break is time break**

 **Ethan's Pov:**

Hello and I am whitechapel's resident seer Ethan Morgan. My best friend benny is a spellmaster, though he still needs practice, and my friends Sarah, Rory, and Erica are Vampires. In White chapel a lot of supernatural stuff happens and it is up to us to keep things under control. My cousin Zac will be moving here all the way from Australia. I haven't seen him in a while so I wonder what he will be like. My mom said he found out he was adopted by my aunt, I was shocked I didn't know this either. My mom also said that his sister will be living with them as well, she's from america and is his blood related sister so they only thought it was fair that she come along to. "Wow! E I can't wait to meet him, Zac will actually have a chance of looking good now that we know he's not related to you!" Benny says playfully. I just punch him in the arm. "Yah I wonder how delectable he is because I could use a bite." Says Erica showing off her fangs. "Erica, no eating ethan's family adopted or otherwise." Sarah says quickly. "Ok fine but I really am hungry, How bout some hunting" she says then takes off same with rory. Sarah says goodbye then takes off as well. "I can't wait to meet someone new to this town who's actually normal." says Benny. It will be nice to have a break for once. I think. I nod my head.

 **Time Break to when Ethan and Zac see each other.**

 **Zac's POV:**

We are finally here. Whitechapel is a small town but cosy. seems like everyone knows everyone. this will be a new Experience. "I can't wait to meet your family Zac!" Mimmi says. I nod my head, I miss my old friends already. Then my mom knocks on the door. a few seconds later my aunt Sam opens the door. "Come in, it's so nice to see you guys again it's been so long." she says hugging each of use. " and you must be Mimmi." Aunt sam says while hugging Mimmi. "Yah I am and I'm not that much of a hugger and neither is zac. So please no more hugs." she says. Mimmi is still straight forward. "Oh sorry I didn't know well welcome here, I understand you will be staying here until all the stuff is moved into your new house so make yourselves at home." she replies. So we gather up some of our bags and head into the house, It looks nice. staying here a few days won't be to bad besides having to avoid water. Though a good thing about canada is that it gets cold easily so we won't be asked to swim. Then I notice Ethan in the living room, he looks a bit different but not by too much. "Hey Ethan it's nice to see you again." I say to him. "It's nice to see you to zac it's been a while." he replies. I just nod my head. "so this is Ethan?" says Mimmi. I nod my head again. "Well Ethan, it's nice to meet you I'm Zac's sister, my name is Mimmi." she says to him. "Nice to meet you as well." he Replies. reaching out to shake her hand.

 **Ethan's POV:**

When I shake her hand there is no vision. That's odd. I always get a vision from meeting new people, Normal or not. I will have to talk to benny's grandma about this, she will know more than I do. After that Jane runs up to them and basically starts to pester them because she's too young have met either of them. So she starts her flow of questions. "Ethan, Jane how about we let them get settled in for now. it was a long flight and they need to get rested up." My mom says saving them from Jane. I nod my head then say "I'll head over to benny's for a bit, I'll be right back." I need to discuss this with him.

 **Time Skip**

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Plus Bethan fluff from Ethan)

**Mimmi's POV:**

Ethan's a Seer! Now you may be wondering how I know. Mer have always known there to be other magical creatures besides mermaid and mermen. We have the ability to know what magical creature someone is, for defense reasons. to know how to defend yourselves the weaknesses. Also We have a block so seers can't have visions from us, to keep our secret. Whitechapel seems to be the home for many magical creatures, I will have to tell this to zac, he won't know, growing up a land boy. Ethan will be suspicious and I'm getting magical vibes from the house he went to. I quickly pull Zac upstairs and Explain what's happening. "That explains the weird sense I felt coming off of Ethan and Jane." is all he says. I continue by saying, "You don't actually know what creature or gift they have until you make physical contact with the person, that's how I know Ethan is a seer and how long he's known." we should head over to the house he was going too. "Zac we need to go to the house he's going to, we should figure out the type of magic in there and see if we can lead him off are sent." I say. "yah, I will tell my mom I want us to meet ethan's friends so we know more people around town." is what Zac comes up with.

 **Line break to when Zac and Mimmi are at benny's house**

We are now at the house, this plan better work. Zac is now knocking the door, when the door is opened I see a woman who looks old and has magic flowing off of her. "Hello is Ethan here?" Zac asks. "Yes why?" replies the old woman. "We are his cousin's and we need your help with something, Oh and I'm Mimmi, this is Zac." I say. shaking her hand, Earth Priestess, she can be trusted. "Well of course, what do you need?" she says. "we need for you to help keep Ethan off are sent. we know he's a seer and he's suspicious because he didn't get a vision from me. No seer's can get visions from any of our species and we don't want him to know are secret just yet." I say. She looks at first shocked then says, "come in, I have to know what you are to help you, and my grandson Benny best friend of Ethan is a Spell master so be careful about him." we then walk in and sit down. "Zac how about you continue explaining." he nods his head.

"Well we are Mermaids/Mermen." he says. "Oh I see, it's a good thing you came to me for help. Benny will probably want to Investigate and do some crazy scheme to find out, well tip of advice, if they ask to go to the beach say yes but say you don't like swimming so you won't be raising any suspicions and you won't be Exposed." she says. That is really smart. "Thank you for your help Earth priestess." I reply. "Well we should go if Ethan finds us here he might question why, so goodbye, it was nice meet you." says Zac. She nods her head. then we leave, good are secret is safe.

 **Ethan's POV:**

I explained what happened to benny. "E don't worry, it's probably just nothing." Benny says. "But if you're so sure then how about we ask my grandma, she will know what to do." he continues. "Yah you are probably right B but let's check with your grandma." I say in reply. I know something is up though, Just have to figure out what. With that we head downstairs. Then I explain the whole situation to Benny's grandma. "Ethan, some mortals just have mind blocks on vision if they have someone who possesses magic in their family but they turn out mortal. That's probably the case with them." she says writing it off. "See E, I told you it was nothing." says Benny. Well I'll see what happens before I make that judgement. Besides school starts in a week. time to relax until then. When I get back to my house after playing some video games I notice that they are all settled in and my mom is setting the table. "Ethan how was Evelyn and benny today, also please help me set the table." She says without looking up. I sometimes wonder how she knows it's me without looking up. "Oh they are doing good and what are we having for dinner?" I say just now noticing how hungry I am. I need to think up a plan to see if what Benny's grandma said was true, but I can't do that on an empty stomach. "Well because we have guests I'm making some salmon and shrimp, I hope they enjoy it, my sister says they really like sea food." I nod my head, stomach still growling when an idea came to me. I need to tell benny. So I then rush up to my room and set up a video chat with benny. "Hey E what is it?" Benny says cheerfully. "Benny I have an idea, isn't there a spell that says if a person has a magical gift, is a magical creature, or normal?" I ask. "I think so E why do you ask?" replies Benny. "Well I know your grandma says that they just have a block in their minds but, we can use that spell to know for sure." I say happily, just in case, I think. "E that is a good idea, can do it while they are sleeping that way they won't get creeped out, though I never thought there would be a day where Ethan Morgan would ask me to do magic!" Benny says excitedly, I just hope his grandma is right, some creatures are dangerous. "Great come here for dinner, you can sleep over, plus you get to properly meet them." I say, happy to have benny to save me from any awkward moments that could happen, knowing my mom. "Okay Ethan I'll be right over just need to tell my grandma." says benny, It is always better when he's around, Benny makes things more fun for everyone. He's a Great friend. _Would make a good boyfriend to._ wait, what, where did that come from? Benny is a friend, nothing more, where did that thought come from? I mean he is attractive, with a fun personality and looks cute to- wait, CUTE. No I am not attracted to benny, I am straight, I like sarah, Right? This is so confusing, I just need to focus on something else, like the dinner, yah. I then head downstairs, "Hey mom, is it okay if benny comes to dinner and sleeps over, it would be a good way for him to meet Mimmi and see Zac again." I ask. "Sure, Benny is like another son to me, it wouldn't be dinner without him." she says. "Thanks mom, when is dinner going to be ready?" I say, quickly switching off the topic of Benny, I'm still confused. "In a few minutes how about you get Zac and Mimmi for me, they must be hungry." I nod then head back upstairs to find them in Jane's room. "Zac, Mimmi dinner's going to be ready in a few minute, you should head down soon." I say. "Okay we will be right there what is for dinner?" asks Zac. "My mom made salmon and shrimp, she said that you and Mimmi like seafood." I reply, They never really liked seafood before now. probably an acquired taste. "Yah we do that was really nice of her." says Mimmi, I note the midwestern accent she has. "Ok and My friend benny will be sleeping over tonight and having dinner with us." I note, no need to surprise them. "Oh yah, you two were really good friends the last time I visited, I am guessing you and benny still are?" I just nod my head. Then head to my room. We really where friends for a long time, I don't know what I would do without him. He helps me a lot and I help him and I keep him from getting killed by flirting with Erica. I feel a new emotion build up inside me at the thought of him flirting with her. I don't know what it is though, _Jealousy_ , wait what! why would I be jealous, I don't like erica. I'm not jealous of Benny, _You are jealous of Erica._ Of Erica? where are these thoughts coming from. I'm not jealous of the affection Benny gives her. I Like Sarah, I Like Sarah, I Like Sarah. Trying to convince myself. I'm still confused. I decide to head down and see if dinner's ready. Then hear a knock on the door, _Benny_. I then open the door for him, and take in his appearance. He looks kind of disheveled but in a good way, kind of Cute and lovable type of way. Ok I like Benny. no amount of convincing will do anything. I quickly look away from him blushing when I realize I was staring. "Dinner is ready so come on in B." I finally say noticing a hint of a blush on his face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared, Maybe I just imagined it? "Yay because I am hungry, by the way I found the spell." he says smiling at me. "great thanks B for your help with this." I say as he walks in. "No problem E, that's what friends are for." he replies. _Just friends._ "Everyone Dinner is ready!" I hear my mom shout. "Come on time for food" says Benny. we then head to the table. This is going to be a long night ahead of us.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, I hope you Enjoyed it! Just some Bethan fluff from Ethan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ See you next chapter.**


End file.
